


No Interruptions

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han and Leia have a moment alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 12th: Arcadian - 100 words - A break, some down time, a moment of peace._

Han’s eyes drifted over Leia, bewildered by the giddiness she sparked in him tonight. They laid quietly, an awkward shyness between them. They had little time together these days.

“I love you,” he said. He hadn’t intended for it to tumble out like that.

Leia chuckled, eyes flooded with warmth.

“I know.”

He would never live down that moment of bravado but was glad she found humor in it.

He snuggled up to her, “So, Chief of State--”

“No,” She kissed him earnestly. “No work. No kids. Let’s just enjoy this.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest.

“I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you ashes0909 and FestiveFerret!


End file.
